Royals
by Kirlatan
Summary: Como todos los días, uno no puede negar de quien es hijo al ver todos los rasgos hereditarios marcados en el espejo. Sin embargo, y en contrario a mis heroicos y casi reales y nobles padres. Yo no peleo contra el enemigo. Yo me enamoré de él, mi nombre es Rose Weasley. R.W. x S.M


_**Royals**_

**·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·**

Por:

_**/Kirlatan/**_

**·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·**

* * *

**14-/01/-07**

_**Sinopsis: **__Como todos los días, uno no puede negar de quien es hijo al ver todos los rasgos hereditario __marcados en el espejo. _

_Sin embargo, y en contrario a mis heroicos y casi reales y nobles padres. Yo no peleo contra el enemigo…. yo me enamoré de él, _

_mi nombre es Rose Weasley. **R.W. x S.M.**_

* * *

_**N/A:**__ He iniciado y borrado muchas historias debido a que simplemente odio como escribo, _

_sin embargo creo que esta vez podría ser diferente. Espero sea de su agrado_

* * *

_**Princesa**_

Era la séptima vez en el día en que Lorcan Scammander le lanzaba una bola de papel arrugada directamente a la cara. Giró a verlo con reproche y solo deslumbró los ojos verde aceituna chispear con diversión. Suspiró, tanto él como su gemelo eran físicamente casi idénticos a su padre, a excepción del cabello rubio cenizo , sin embargo ella sabía que ese tipo de actos inofensivos venían directamente de su tía Luna.

Aún no entendía como era que a pesar de casi pasar toda su vida y todo Hogwarts juntos, Lorcan aún encontraba entretenido y anti-estresante, molestarla de esa manera tan estúpida y francamente simple.

- Como verán, este es su último curso antes de graduarse oficialmente como sanadores certificados por San Mungo y el Ministerio de Magia – dijo una mujer de aproximadamente 50 años de ojos azules y tez blanca, el cabello castaño algo canoso iba aprendido en un alto moño que le daba un rictus de seriedad lacónica que casi usualmente siempre asustaba a los de recién ingreso – Confío en que con su próxima experiencia en la sanación de campo, haga de ustedes los mejores medimagos de la historia. Buenas tardes chicos.

Cuando se levantó con dirección a la salida del frío salón, pudo distinguir a su amigo correr hacia ella para alcanzarla. Lo observó con detenimiento, Lorcan era guapo, el cabello rubio y los ojos verdes combinaban a la perfección, además de su casi metro ochenta y tres que lo hacían verse aún más atractivo a la vista femenina, empero ella no sentía ningún otro sentimiento hacia él más que un profundo cariño que había sido cultivado con los años. Los Scammander eran amigos de su familia desde que ella tenía memoria, su tía Luna y su tío Rolf llevaban a Lorcan y a su gemelo Lyssander todos los fines de semana para que jugaran con ella y sus primos, así que aunque medio sector femenino del hospital estuviera babeando por el chico blondo y pasaran la mayoría del tiempo juntos, era imposible que algo pasara entre ellos.

- ¿No sientes algún tipo de nostalgia al pensar la idea de que por fin te desharás de mi? – Mordió una varita de regaliz con nulidad a la par que caminaba junto a ella – Es decir, después de todo este tiempo ¿No crees? ni siquiera Lyssander pasa tanto tiempo conmigo como tú, y estamos hablando que con Lys comparto prácticamente mi apariencia – Detuvo su marcha al darse cuenta que no le ponía atención - ¡Rose! No me estás haciendo el más mínimo caso y voy a empezar a hacerme el ofendido

Ella sonrió, él nunca cambiaría.

- En realidad no me voy a deshacer de ti por completo – dijo encogiéndose de hombros - Tomo como un bendito milagro que este año tengamos sanación de campo y así no te tendré que ver a todas horas, y de todos modos esa alegría se irá al demonio con las comidas familiares en la Madriguera, ya que asistes casi puntual y sin fallar, así que no – se giró hacia el y le dio una sonrisa hipócrita cargada de condescendencia – No me emociona, no me puedo zafar de ti ¿A gusto?

Lorcan soltó una carcajada sonora y rodeó los hombros de Rose en un acto ya demasiado común entre ellos.

- Te ves adorable cuando te enojas ¿No te he dicho que eres una de las chicas Weasley más bonitas? Claro, después de Lucy

- Deberías dejarte de mariconadas e invitarla a salir. Claro, hablamos hipotéticamente si es que tuvieras las agallas para hacerlo y creo que no es el caso – Rose se despojo del brazo del chico de su hombro y avanzó hacia la salida del colegio de Sanadores de San Mungo – Estoy ya casi harta de escuchar decirte una y mil veces el nombre de mi prima, Lorcy.

- No me digas de esa forma, por Merlín – respondió empujándola un poco a manera de juego – Solo mi santa madre puede nombrarme así y debido a que en estos momentos está en algún lugar lejano de Islandia buscando no se que animal, esta terminantemente prohibido ese terrible apodo.

Rose sonrió, ni siquiera con todos los años que Luna Lovegood tenía, iba a dejar fuera ese mundo de aventura y ensoñación en el que la mayoría del tiempo vivía, suponía que era ese atractivo en carácter que provocó a su esposo caer perdidamente ante ella.

- Hay una niña en el hospital que dice que te pareces demasiado a Ariel de la sirenita ¿Quién diablos es esa tal Ariel? No tengo memoria de una sirena con ese nombre

- Está hablando de un personaje de un cuento muggle – expresó riendo – Es una princesa sirena que se enamora de un príncipe humano y para poder estar con él, le pide a una bruja que le de un par de piernas a cambio de su lengua, era el precio justo debido a que la sirenita tenía la voz más bella del mundo. Como el príncipe se casa con otra mujer, ella muere y acaba convirtiéndose en espuma de mar.

Lorcan frenó en seco la caminata para voltear a verla con curiosidad. Masticó de nuevo el regaliz y por reflejo puso una mano en el mentón.

- ¿Por qué una sirena querría hacer eso? Las sirenas tienen poderes increíbles para solo ser simples mortales, no entiendo.

- En realidad, la historia original es mucho más acertada a como muere una sirena en nuestro mundo, además de considerablemente más cruda, pero creo que debido al nombre de la princesa, se refiera a una adaptación para una película muggle que se basa en el cuento original de Hans Cristhian Andersen.

- ¿Y que tienes de similar? Tú no tienes una voz privilegiada, porque déjame decirte que cuando tienes tus usuales crisis de nervios debido a los exámenes, algo muy Hermione si me lo preguntas , llegas a un tono fonético similar al de tío Ron que es abiertamente molesto

- Eres un idiota – le sacó la lengua con gracia y siguió avanzando hacia la salida del edificio. Tenía demasiada impaciencia por llegar a su apartamento, necesitaba dormir – Es por la versión animada, Ariel tenía el cabello rojo y ojos azules. Supongo que es por eso.

- ¿Cómo es que conoces todo eso? Yo nunca lo había escuchado, además de que no entiendo como es que una niña que es bruja , conoce una historia muggle.

- Estoy familiarizada porque olvidas que mi abuelos son muggles, animal – Cuando se acercó hacia la grande entrada en arco de la escuela sintió un gran regocijo, ese enorme puerta de madera siempre le recordaba en cierta manera a Hogwarts y sus años de estudiante- Y si me lo preguntas, no le encuentro nada estrafalario a que una pequeña conozca literatura muggle, muchas de sus historias están basadas en especies e historias del mundo mágico ¿Te veré mañana no es cierto?

Asintió despojándose de la túnica azul claro, se quitó un mechón rubio que caía graciosamente sobre sus ojos y le dio un ligero beso en la frente antes de desaparecer. Cuando ella hizo lo mismo, se encontró en la comodidad de la sala de estar de su estudio.

Vivía junto a Dominique y Lucy, lo que causaba que además de compartir tiempo con Lorcan en San Mungo y en la escuela, lo tuviera la mayoría del tiempo pululando alrededor de su departamento debido a que tenía algo cercano a una relación con su prima.

El espacio estaba pintado de blanco, un color que según Dominique, era accesible y amigable ya que tranquilizaba la atmosfera de alguna extraña forma, y precisamente era necesario ya que casi todo el tiempo, la mayoría de sus primos, que no eran pocos, terminaban pasando el rato en ese lugar. Por lo que la concentración de 13 Weasley's mas sus aledaños, era muchas veces turbulenta y nada silenciosa.

Curiosamente quedo frente al espejo largo colgado en la pared de la estancia. Se acercó a el como si su reflejo le fuera desconocido y entendió lo que la paciente de Lorcan decía. El cabello pelirrojo había crecido demasiado y ahora bajaba en suaves ondas hacia su espalda, la tez blanca por alguna razón parecía de porcelana y le imputo el hecho de que había pasado ya tanto tiempo en el hospital y en el colegio que pocas veces salía y se asoleaba. Sus pecas antes relucientes ahora eran unas manchas muy muy claras que apenas eran perceptibles con la cercanía, había bajado de peso, su estatura era normal y aunque le hubiera gustado ser más alta como su padre o Hugo se resignó a aceptar que había sacado más bien la altura de Hermione, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fueron sus ojos, antes de un color azul rey, ahora parecían mucho más claros que antes. Bueno …. Podía tener una leve similitud con Ariel, sin embargo a comparación de la princesa indefensa y muy tonta según ella, nunca dejaría nada por amor, mucho menos su propia voz.

Se río por su propio pensamiento. Desde Hogwarts y obviando a varios rápidos flirteos con chicos, realmente nunca se había enamorado, no conocía ese tipo de entrega desbocada por alguien, y no le interesaba conocerla.

* * *

Cuando se disponía a dormir pudo escuchar todo un escándalo que venía de lo que parecía la sala de su piso, se cubrió el rostro con el cobertor esperando que cesara el ruido, sin embargo lo único que siguió percibiendo fueron más voces demasiado conocidas que en ese momento provoco que quisiera ser sorda.

- ¡Rose!

La pelirroja bufó, ni siquiera debieron haber pasado 2 horas desde que había llegado y todo el ruido que se oía cada vez más cerca le perforaba los tímpanos con una facilidad impresionante. Se hundió más en sus cobijas hasta que escuchó la puerta de la habitación abrirse rápidamente y un mundo de personas entrar sin que ella pudiera evitarlo.

- ¡Rose! – alegó una chica rubia sentándose sin permiso en la cama con rapidez – Por Merlin , pelirroja despierta, son las 8 pm. Es demasiado temprano para irse a dormir

- Por si lo olvidabas la mayoría de tus primos son pelirrojos, así que llamarme de ese modo me puede confundir y por lo mismo, provoca que no te haga caso – Rose se levantó fastidiada y los contempló con calma, cinco, cinco Weasley's en su habitación – Acabo de regresar del colegio y el Lunes empezaré a trabajar en campo, así que déjenme en paz

- ¡Rosie! No seas aguafiesta, tenemos que celebrar eso antes de que partas

Rose suspiró, sabía que de todos modos no iba a poder librarse de sus primos, nunca podía de todas formas. Con lentitud se apoyó sobre la cabecera de su cama para poder advertirlos con claridad. Dos cabelleras rubias, una morena y los demás pelirrojos. La rubia de ojos azules era Dominique, bastante guapa a decir verdad, un poco mayor que ella. Le seguía Louis, que era casi la copia de su hermana en masculino y con unos muchos centímetros más.

El cabello moreno largo y ondulado correspondía a Roxanne, que a paralelo de la mayoría de Weasley's que compartían varias características, había heredado más bien el agraciado rostro y complexión de su madre, Angelina Johnsonn. Y las dos restantes correspondían a la pequeña Lucy y a su propio hermano, Hugo, que la contemplaba con una expectación anhelante.

Sí, la iban a chantajear todos.

- La cuestión es que ahora con tus prácticas, te vamos a ver mucho menos – Hugo le sonrió con afabilidad – Y aunque me cuesta aceptarlo, voy a extrañar ver tu fea carota todos los días

- Ni siquiera te veo tan seguido, de todos tú eres el que está más ocupado siendo arqueólogo, toda la vida estas fuera del país o peor aún del continente – refunfuño Rose – Bueno, no voy a poder librarme de esta tan sencillamente, así que denme 15 minutos y estaré con ustedes en la sala.

Cuando todos salieron por su puerta, respiró hondo y empezó a salir de su cama solo para ver a su hermano menor apoyado en un librero que tenía a lado izquierdo de su habitación. Hugo había cambiado demasiado con el tiempo, el antes pequeño y débil niño pelirrojo con grandes y brillosos ojos miel se había transformado en un hombre alto, con ancha espalda y cuerpo atlético, las pecas antes visibles, con el tiempo se habían aclarado y en el rostro masculino ahora solo se reflejaba una paz y felicidad interior que derivaba de un proceso de maduración cultivado con los años.

Rose se acercó a él y mas por costumbre que por reflejo, se refugió en el pecho sólido de su hermano menor con llaneza. Hugo la rodeó con los brazos con esa misma fluidez y apoyo su barbilla en la cabellera de ella. Le llegaba apenas al omoplato. Rose siempre había sido delicada.

- ¿Desde cuando creciste tanto y tienes el pecho duro como roca? – pregunto ella riendo

- Desde que soy arqueólogo mágico y tengo que subir sin magia algunas estructuras que a ti te pondrían los nervios de punta ¿Cuándo te volviste tan pequeña? – la pelirroja emitió un bufido de molestia y se separó de el para darle un golpe en el brazo con diversión – Te lo digo en serio, voy a extrañarte, es un año completo. No estoy seguro que como Lorcan lo va a superar

- A Lorcan le basta seguir viendo a Luci – se acercó a su closet que estaba cercano a su baño e ingresó a el con su hermano menor siguiéndole los talones – Además, tendré algunos fines de semana libres, puedes visitarme cuando desees – tomó un vestido y una falda que le puso en frente a Hugo– ¿Derecha o izquierda?

- Como un hombre completamente heterosexual y de 21 sanos años, optó por ese pequeño vestido negro – se allegó a ella y tomando la prenda la devolvió al perchero del que antes colgaba – Pero como buen hermano que soy, ponte un gran pijama enorme de conejo y no muestres absolutamente nada de piel.

Volvieron a reír y el pelirrojo se acercó para plantarle un beso en la frente y revolverle el cabello. Se dio media vuelta dispuesto a salir.

- ¿No te han dicho que te pareces mucho a Ariel de la sirenita?

Volvió a bufar. Hugo rió.

* * *

- ¿Qué estás exactamente haciendo Ronald?

Ronald Weasley pocas veces le tenía miedo a una situación ó cosa en particular. Por todos sus 7 años en Hogwarts había contado precisas las veces en que algo le aterraba de sobremanera, había combatido mortigrafos, profecías, basiliscos, ser casi expulsado de la escuela, estar secuestrado un par de días, rasguños, golpes, más golpes, heridas y muertes, pero definitivamente solo había dos cosas que el jamás en la vida iba a superar. Su miedo a las arañas, y el tono de su esposa cuando lo descubría en algo que sabía que no le iba a agradar. Hermione podía llegar a ser bastante atemorizante cuando se lo proponía.

- Cariño ¿No tenías una importante reunión en el departamento de Regulación de Magia y Encantamientos? – El hombre seguía siendo alto, fuerte y aún conservaba esas graciosas pecas que le seguían dando un párvulo aire infantil, combinado con esos grandes y expresivos ojos azules - Angelina me comentó que era una platica muy muy … muyyy importante

Hermione arqueó una ceja y observó la cantidad de papeles que tenía regado su esposo alrededor del suelo y el escritorio. Se acomodó el traje sastre con el que vestía ese día y caminó hacia delante haciendo que sus tacones sonaran con aplomo mientras el pelirrojo trataba de esconder unas hojas que ella le arrebató con calma y elegancia para darle un vistazo.

- ¿Qué es lo que se supone que haces tú con el expediente de Rose, Bullius? – preguntó la mujer castaña con enojo – Tengo entendido que estos documentos son solo propiedad y responsabilidad de Harry

- Mi amor, calma, estás olvidando que Harry y yo somos jefes del departamento de aurores – respondió Ron con nerviosismo y arremangándose con intensidad el abrigo gris que vestía ese día – No es nada de lo que tenga que arrepentirme

Hermione Granger siempre había sido de complexión delicada y pequeña, rasgos que le había heredado a su primogénita, pero todo el mundo sabía que detrás de esa bella y frágil imagen de mujer paciente, sabia y calmada, había una leona que podía atacar en cualquier momento si se le provocaba. Harry y Ron siempre habían temido a la faceta de Hermione enojada, y Ron aún mas, e intuía que en esos momentos esa misma fase iba a aparecer si no le daba una excusa creíble que dudaba poder exponer.

- Habíamos acordado que no podías manipular o interferir con el expediente de tu hija, Ronald

- Cariño, solo la iba a dejar en Londres o relativamente cerca de aquí, no es nada extremadamente grave…. Una pequeña precaución - dijo tomando un vaso de agua que estaba en el escritorio y que repentinamente exploto al mismo tiempo que los nudillos de Hermione se apretaban - ¿Cariño? – Ron se acarició la barba que llevaba consigo desde hace algunos años y tosió ligeramente al sentir que todas las cosas a su alrededor empezaban a temblar– De acuerdo, hagamos esto a tu manera

La ex gryffindor sonrió y se separó del escritorio de su esposo para rodearlo y acercarse a él, se sentó en las piernas del hombre que la recibió con gusto y puso sus narices cerca mientras le acariciaba una mejilla con adoración.

- Se que es tu niña pequeña, pero necesitas consentir que si Harry y el consejo deciden mandarla al Polo Sur si es preciso, debes de aceptarlo – besó levemente sus labios y al separarse le brindo una sonrisa – Este año es fundamental para Rose, al igual que para Lorcan y para Albus, debemos dejarlos crecer, tampoco creo que sea fácil para Harry aceptar que uno más de sus hijos va a tomar el mismo camino incierto y peligroso que tanto tú como él eligieron hace muchos años, pero esta tratando y tú también debes intentarlo, en estos casos no debemos hacer preferencias porque son nuestros hijos, Ron.

- Debiste haber decidido quedarte entre los aurores cuando te lo propusieron, eres mucho mejor que Harry y yo en esto.

Hermione empezó a reír, entre ellos tres, ella siempre llevaba las riendas. Salió del despacho del pelirrojo , debía trabajar y hacerle una pequeña visita a su mejor amigo, por si acaso.

* * *

- Estoy sumamente aburrido

Siempre que Albus Potter decía un comentario de ese tipo, él sabía que iban a acabar envueltos en un lío de cualquier índole debido al carácter en cierta parte Weasley que Albus tenía en las venas. Desde que habían compartido la sala común y dormitorio en Slytherin, le temía a esas simples palabras, y aún así, aceptaba cualquier tipo de insinuación para evitar ese "aburrimiento", era prácticamente irónico que aún después de Hogwarts, los dos decidieran tomar el mismo camino a pesar de todos los prejuicios hacia su amistad.

- ¿Y que pretendes? Porque siempre que se te ocurre decir eso, llegas a ser bastante molesto ó nos metes en problemas a los dos y tengo que ir a rescatar tu grandísimo trasero de algún lugar mayoritariamente peligroso

- Sigues siendo un aguafiestas Scoripius- contesto Albus con sorna y aventándole un cojín del sillón en que estaba acostado

Albus sonrió, su mejor amigo era Scorpius Malfoy. Habían estado juntos por siete años en Hogwarts y gracias a que su padre siempre le había recordado que no importaba de donde vinieran ni en que casa estudiantil quedará, la gente era la misma, pudo solidificar una amistad duradera y sincera con el reservado y frío Scorpius. Cuando las dos familias se enteraron de este inusual acontecimiento, sorprendentemente en vez de prohibir cualquier trato entre ellos, lo aceptaron de forma básica, como cuando no se tiene otra escapatoria y se decide acostumbrarse a la idea antes de que haga daño.

Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy resolvieron que sus hijos iban a ser dueños y responsables de sus propias amistades y relaciones, por lo que con cortesía y cordialidad, se habían habituado a ver a los chicos en sus respectivas casas en festividades o vacaciones. Si algo le agradecía Draco a Harry, era no permitir que el pasado se interpusiera entre sus hijos. Era ya demasiado pesado para Scoprius cargar con la historia de sus orígenes ante la sociedad, especialmente la de Lucius. Por lo que al final, y sin aceptarlo del todo, Draco agradecía que Albus Potter fuera el mejor amigo de su hijo.

- Dominique me mandó una lechuza hace una hora, van a salir, irán a un bar muggle esta noche – Albus se levantó con tranquilidad de donde estaba acostado y se acerco al pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones del departamento que compartían- ¿Quieres acompañarme?

- Claro que no – dejo el pergamino que esta escribiendo y observó a Albus con serenidad – Van a estar la mayoría de tus primos, y tanto pelirrojo me molesta

- Eres un idiota Scorpius – le respondió sonriendo y parándose frente a un espejo que estaba cerca de la sala, hizo un intento de arreglar su cabellera azabache con éxito, agradecía solo tener el color y no la textura y voluntad del cabello de su padre, los ojos verde esmeralda relucían con alegría en el reflejo – ¿Vas a irte este fin de semana a casa de tus padres?

Scorpius asintió

- Sí. Te veo en Lunes en el colegio.

Albus se adentró en su habitación, Scorpius decidió seguir escribiendo el ultimo ensayo que tenía que entregar antes de empezar sus practicas de campo. A veces era pésimo tener de instructor al padre de tu mejor amigo, los presionaba más que a ningún otro estudiante.

Pensó en su familia, deseaba verlos.

* * *

- ¿Por qué eligieron este Viernes? Mañana tenemos desayuno en la Madriguera y nos van a matar lentamente a todos por llegar en estado no apto, porque seguramente vamos a llegar muy mal, es decir estamos casi todos– dijo Rose bebiendo de un tarro de cerveza que tenía en su mano derecha – Además ..¿Quién invito a Lorcan? Lo acabo de ver hace unas horas y todavía lo voy a ver mañana, por dios Lucy, tú no tienes compasión por tu pobre prima

James Potter empezó a reír por lo pronunciado por Rose, le pasó el brazo por los hombres y la acercó a él con afecto. Rose tenía razón, estaban casi completos, al parecer Dominique había avisado a todos los nietos Weasley y ahora tenían una larga mesa para 20 personas que estaba llena de tarros de cerveza que compartían con alegría.

Debido a que el bar era muggle, tuvieron que aparecerse en un callejón y caminar hasta el lugar en cuestión, lo que representó quejas de la mayoría de féminas debido a los tacones altos que usaban ese día. Louis, Roxanne, Hugo, Lucy, Rose y Dominique aparecieron juntos para que solo minutos después James, Fred y Lily se les unieran con emoción. Molly como de costumbre casi nunca los acompañaba debido al gran parecido en carácter con su padre, Percy, sin embargo casi no se notó la ausencia ya que Lorcan y Lyssander arribaron después. Victoire tenía una cena con Ted y había quedado de llegar más tarde, por lo que la mesa larga estaba llena de cabezas pelirrojas, rubias y morenas, llamando sin querer la atención.

- Te dije que no eligieras ese vestido negro – alegó Hugo con mala cara y mirando consecutivamente a una mesa detrás de ellos en la que 2 chicos observaban con insistencia a Rose – Les voy a partir la cara a esos dos si te siguen viendo de esa forma

- Hugo - contestó Rose riendo por algo que le decía Lily al oído – No me digas que hacer, probablemente haga lo contrario, no te lo tomes tan personal, solo soy así ¿Por cierto, donde está Albus?

- Tus plegarias han sido escuchadas. He llegado

Rose giró su cuerpo para toparse con su primo que le sonreía con elegancia, Albus a comparación de Harry, era alto, tanto él como su hermano James lo eran y aunque tenía mucho parecido a su padre en aspecto físico, habían ciertas diferencias como el hecho de que Albus nunca llevaba gafas y la musculatura era más obvia y sólida. James y Albus gozaban de la constitución Weasley combinado al aspecto de los Potter, Lily en cambio, era la replica de su madre con muchísimas menos pecas, aunque no era pequeña, nunca iba a poseer la altura de sus dos hermanos o de Hugo, ó de ninguno de sus primos, la mayoría de los hombres Weasley's eran altos.

- ¿Debería preocuparme de que estemos casi todos hoy?- preguntó Albus tomando una cerveza y llevándola a sus labios para darle un gran trago - ¿Por qué eligieron este Viernes?

- Lo mismo dijo Rose – contestó Lorcan abrazando a Lucy y brindándole un beso en la pelirroja cabellera lacia de la chica - ¿Nunca van a dejar de hacer eso?

- ¿Hacer qué? – inquirieron Albus y Rose al mismo tiempo

- Sincronizarse cada vez que están juntos

- Claro que sí – alegó Rose – Cuando decidas hacerte un hombre y pedirle a Lucy que se case contigo – todos rieron con naturalidad debido que era un tema casi publico la casi-relación del gemelo Scammander y la mediana Weasley – Vamos Lyssander, bailemos, aunque déjame decirte que ver el mismo rostro casi a diario me cansa de sobremanera

Rose y Lyssander salieron hacia la pista de baile mientras James, Fred y Dominique se acercaron a Albus.

- ¿Y Scorpius? – preguntó la rubia mientras le guiñaba un ojo a un chico a lado de ella que le sonrió con coquetería, sostuvo su trago con soltura y le dio un sorbo pequeño antes de volver a hablar – Pensé que vendría contigo

Albus sabía que aunque a su familia no le agradará del todo Scorpius, respetaban su amistad y se habían llegado a acostumbrar al frío rubio ya que Albus solía llegar con él a muchos de los lados a los que usualmente salía con ellos. Todos eran muy unidos, aunque él mantenía una especial relación con Rose, debido a que siempre habían compartido la edad.

- No. Le comenté, pero me dijo que iba a pasar el fin de semana con su familia debido a que empezamos campo el Lunes – dirigió su mirada a James que estaba a lado de Fred y se recargaba sobre el con soltura – ¿Papá ya te dijo quienes son los integrantes en las escuadrillas?

James negó con la cabeza

- Sabes que papá no me diría algo así a mi, probablemente acabaría diciéndotelo como lo haría en estos momentos si acaso lo supiera

- Debes relajarte – dijo Fred dándole unas palmadas en el hombro a Albus – Tío Harry siempre acierta, hace dos años puso a Alice Longbottom con James para que trabajaran juntos y ve el resultado – le desordenó el cabello a su primo mientras este se quejaba – Primera vez que James se vuelve bueno en algo y de paso se consigue novia formal

- Eres un grandísimo idiota Fred – James bufó con molestia, parecía casi un discurso grabado el hecho de que desde que había convivido más con Alice, se había vuelto una persona mejor, pero pasaba, el había madurado gracias a ella

- ¿Dónde está Alice, por cierto?

- En San Mungo – contestó encogiéndose de hombros y con un suspiro – Tiene guardia toda la noche. Corres con suerte, puede ser que te toque con Rose, sería algo como en los viejos tiempos.

Albus afirmó con la cabeza más relajado, Rose y él iban a compartir practicas ese año, la idea lo reconfortó, pero en realidad no sabía lo que le esperaba.

* * *

- Les dije que no eligiéramos el Viernes ¿por qué nunca me quieren hacer caso? – arguyó Rose tratando de sentarse en su sillón mientras esquivaba a todos sus primos que estaban regados a lo largo de la sala de estar – Por Merlin Santo, James quítate, no puedo sentarme encima de ti así como así

- No creo que me peses, necesitas ganar peso, te veo algo delgada Rosie

Rose bufó, huyó hacia otro sofá logrando por fin sentarse, cuando lo hizo Lily posó su cabeza en las piernas de su prima y se acostó sobre Lyssander que estaba sentado a lado de Rose.

- ¿Cómo es que se supone que le vamos a quitar ese gran moretón en el cuello a Albus y tapar ese ojo morado a Hugo y todas esas heridas a Fred y James? – preguntó Lucy sentada junto a Lorcan – ¿Por qué siempre tienen que pasar estas cosas cuando estamos todos? ¿No pueden controlar sus genes Weasley's?

- Te recuerdo que no fue mi culpa que aquel pervertido haya estado queriendo violar a mi hermana y que esos idiotas hayan querido atacarme propiciando una revuelta colectiva – dirigió su mirada hacia su hermana - Siempre has tenido gustos por rubios idiotas.. ¿Sabes?

- ¿Violarme? – inquirió Rose con sorna – Hugo, por Merlín, ¿Quién quería violarme?

- Ese estúpido rubio mimado que quería meter su asquerosa lengua en tu garganta

Rose negó con la cabeza y acomodó su cabeza en el borde del sofá, apretó el puente de su nariz con fuerza, estaba empezando a tener resaca.

- Juro que cada día te pareces más a papá Hugo, pobres de tus hijas

Rápidamente una risa colectiva empezó a esparcirse por la habitación con soltura aligerando el ambiente. Fue entonces que Rose decidió hacerse cargo de la mayoría de sus primos y los Scammander. Normalmente esa función la llevaban los mayores, que eran Victoire y Teddy, pero debido a que ellos ya vivían juntos, era imposible que los fueran a ver hasta más tarde en la madriguera. Les seguían en edad Fred y James, pero ya que cada uno dormitaba casi hasta la inconsciencia en esos momentos, dudó que pudieran hacer algo útil. Roxanne, Dominique y Louis se hallaban en un estado similar que los primeros pero en comparación, seguían bebiendo de una botella que suponía era whisky de fuego, así que por sensatez estaban fuera. Lucy y Lorcan estaban haciéndose cariños en un sofá que era solo para una persona y le parecía asqueroso ver ese intercambio de saliva frente a sus ojos. Lily y Lysannder dormitaban casi encima de su cuerpo por lo que solo restaba Albus y ella, y obviamente Hugo, pero debido a la ligera molestia que le representó tener un hermano menor sobreprotector esa noche, lo ignoró automáticamente.

Albus asintió con la cabeza casi instantáneamente, como siempre ellos dos leían sus pensamientos con bastante facilidad. El ojiverde entro en su nativo estado auror y Rose en la medimaga que tiene completo control de la situación por más intolerante que fuera.

- De acuerdo – dijo Rose levantándose y haciendo que Lily rebotará en el sofá junto al gemelo – Prepararé una poción revitalizante lo suficientemente efectiva como para mantenernos despiertos todo este día – dirigió su varita hacia James y Fred en el otro extremo – _Aqua inverte_

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa Rose? – gritó James al sentir el agua fría caer sobre él sin ningún reparo - ¿Quieres que me de una pulmonía?

- Rose tiene razón – Albus se acercó a su prima mientras le quitaba la botella a Dominique – En teoría debemos de estar en hora y media en casa de la abuela, por lo que les recomiendo que vayan a alistarse mientras Rose y yo preparamos la poción, Lorcan – dijo con aplomó, el rubio lo miró – Sana ese moretón en la cara de Hugo y también encárgate de las heridas de Fred y James

- Váyanse todos y nos vemos diez minutos antes de las 11 en la entrada de la madriguera para darles a cada uno su parte de poción y dense prisa o Molly Weasley va a descuartizarnos por llegar tarde y asistir con una resaca tamaño Mundial de Quidditch – objetó Rose provocando que todos desaparecieran con un pequeño plop – ¿Quieres que me encargue de ese pequeño moretón en tu cuello? – preguntó con sorna casi sin voltearlo a ver

- Gracias, pero puedo hacerme cargo solo – respondió Albus con risa negando con la cabeza - ¿Puedo ducharme en tu habitación ó necesitas ayuda?

- Te recuerdo que la medimaga en la familia soy yo Albus Potter – Rose se aproximó a la cocina sacando ciertos ingredientes y un caldero que comenzó a crepitar a la par que ella sacaba ciertas hiervas de una gaveta – Puedes usar mi baño, estoy segura que Dom y Lu acapararon el baño central así que sírvete si quieres

- Me alegra saber que voy a estar contigo este año, espero que papá sea lo suficientemente lógico como para ponernos en pareja, somos invencibles juntos

Cuando Albus desapareció, la pelirroja comenzó a sentirse más relajada, estar en su elemento la tranquilizaba de sobremanera siempre y saber que Albus iba a estar en su camino de nuevo la reconfortaba bastante. Sonrió genuinamente, tener una familia así de grande muchas veces implicaba que debido a su carácter tipo Hermione, ella tuviera que tomar las riendas de la realidad, pero eso no dejaba de ser divertido. Con ellos nunca dejaba nada de ser divertido.

* * *

- ¡Querida! – expresó Molly Weasley con actitud bonachona y abrazando afectuosamente a Rose – Estas tan bella, eres la mezcla perfecta de tus padres, siempre lo he dicho – alargó su mano para acariciar un rizo rebelde que caía sobre el rostro de la chica – Y te volverás una gran sanadora mi pequeña Rosie

- Gracias abuela

Rose hizo un mohín gracioso lleno de inconformidad, cada que le decían lo mismo se desesperaba un poco. Le sonrió a su abuela y se aproximó a Lily que estaba en la sala junto a sus primos. Después de Albus, Lorcan y Taylor, con la única que podía hablar prácticamente sin reservas era la pequeña Potter. Aún cuando Lily siempre estuviera mas ligada a Hugo y Rose a Albus, existía una química entre ellas implícita causada por ser las más pequeñas mujeres de la familia, cada primo tenía un complementario como Lucy con Dominique, James con Fred, Roxanne y Louis ó Victoire y Teddy. Era un orden estratégico que permitía a toda la familia conviviera en calma.

- Sigo pensando que la abuela preferiría que hubiera seguido el camino de mamá – Lily giró su cabeza hacia ella y se movió un poco en el sofá individual para que Rose se sentará a su lado – Es un fastidio

- Es normal Rose, a veces eres parecida a tía Hermione, es lo más común de especular

- Odiaría ser mamá …..

- No lo eres – dijo Lily riendo y pasando un brazo alrededor de sus hombros – Debo confesarte que tú eres por un millón, más divertida que tía Herms, pero no le digas eso, es un secreto

- ¿Qué es un secreto? – Inquirió Hugo acercándose a ellas con calma, Albus iba tras el

- Que Lorcan hizo un buen trabajo con esos moretones en tu linda cara – expresó la pequeña Potter apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Rose - ¿Saben si ya vamos a desayunar? Les aseguro que voy a morir si no cae algo de alimento en mi estomago

- Antes de su agradable y necesitado desayuno, mi querida niña – respondió Harry aproximándose a ellos junto a Ron y a Fred que los observaban con sorna – Jugaremos algo de Quidditch

- ¿Qué? ¿Quiddicth? ¿A estas horas de la mañana?

- Claro que sí hijo – Ron tomó a Hugo por los hombros con algo de dificultad ya que su hijo menor era un poco más alto que él – No creerán que los dejaríamos reposar tan tranquilamente después de tremenda juerga ¿O sí?

Albus se dejo caer en una silla con agotamiento, Harry lo miraba con diversión.

- Pude oler la poción revitalizante hasta la otra habitación Rosie – George tomó a su sobrina del brazo y la jaló hacia el con entusiasmo, Rose ni siquiera puso resistencia – Te faltó más láudano, te enseñaré a hacerla mejor, es una de las pociones que mejor se vende en sortilegios Weasley.

- Vamos a ver, un pequeño partido de padres contra hijos ¿Cómo ven chicos?

- Papá, por favor, hoy no ….

- ¡Oh! Claro que sí Albus – musitó Harry – El partido será en honor de Rose y tú, ya que es su ultimo año antes de graduarse oficialmente como sanadora y auror, así que vamos.

Albus bufó fastidiado con impotencia, no era la primera vez que sus padres les jugaban de esa forma. En camino hacia el jardín con una horda de jóvenes cansados y que replicaban en unísono y los adultos riendo a consciencia, se dio cuenta que aún con todos esos años encima, sus padres iban a seguir siendo mejores que ellos, así que les faltaba un largo camino para poner el orgullo en alto de su familia.

- Te toca ser el buscador del equipo – expresó Rose estirando sus brazos a lado de Albus – Es en este momento que tu amiguito fastidioso nos sería de ayuda, estoy segura que James esta fuera de forma ya como para ser un guardián decente

Albus soltó una risa grave que estaba cargada de amabilidad.

- No te preocupes, yo creo que tú estás aún más fuera de forma que Scor y apuesto mi vida a que él diría lo mismo de ti ¿Existirá el día en que él y tú convivan civilizadamente ahora que son 2 adultos fuera del colegio?

- No lo creo – sonrió Rose a modo de respuesta – Vayamos a patear los traseros de nuestros padres

* * *

Rose llegó al amplio salón de piedra que tenía ventanas amplias en forma de arcos que mostraban un gran jardín. La academia de aurores estaba en el lado opuesto de su universidad, y para ella era realmente fastidioso saber que la primera semana iba a tener que pasar los días en ese colegio en vez del suyo. Los aurores eran demasiado engreídos.

- Pensé que llegarías más tarde Rose, muy al estilo Hermione Granger ¿No crees?

La pelirroja giró un poco para ver a una chica un poco más alta que ella, con cabello rubio lacio que le caía a los hombros y de ojos miel, le sonreía ligeramente con 2 recipientes de lo que parecía ser café. Se aceró a ella rápidamente.

- Taylor Nott en vivo y directo – Rose le brindó una gran sonrisa de satisfacción, se alegraba mucho de ver a su perfecta y mimada amiga rubia por fin –¿Dónde estabas? Morgana no pudo dar contigo esta vez, regresó todas mis cartas

- Papá decidió que era buena idea introducirme a los negocios familiares antes de que entrará a campo por un año entero – le tendió el café que la pelirroja tomó con gusto - ¿Cómo te ha ido sin mi?

- Un suplicio – respondió con dramatismo bastante mal actuado – Lorcan ha estado más insoportable desde que te fuiste hace meses ¿Te vas a quedar todo este año?

- Estoy estudiando para ser sanadora como tú Weasley ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué no me graduara?

Rose negó con la cabeza con diversión. Había conocido a Taylor Nott el primer día de clases en el Colegio de Sanadores, chocó con ella por accidente en un pasillo tirando el café que traía la rubia en sus manos. Taylor, al ser educada toda su vida en Escocia y siendo descendiente de una familia adinerada de sangre pura, se indignó grandemente y empezó a regañar a Rose con dureza, lo que provocó que con el carácter que la pelirroja tenía, acabaran enfrascadas en una pelea acalorada que acabo con adjetivos tales como "pelirroja estúpida" y "rubia mimada". Así pasaron los meses hasta que un día tuvieron que trabajar por una semana completa juntas, y con el trato descubrieron que ambas tenían demasiado en común, como el afán de deshacerse el estigma de su apellido, ya que Rose era hija de los famosos Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger y Taylor fuera al mismo tiempo hija de Theodore Nott y Daphne Grengrass.

Se volvieron mejores amigas a lo largo de casi 4 años de convivencia. Junto a sus primos y Lorcan, Taylor era una de las pocas personas que Rose toleraba en cualquier situación, aún cuando no soportaba que su amiga blonda fuera irónicamente prima de Scorpius y que ella consideraba insufrible. La rubia había estado fuera casi 4 meses en un viaje a Francia y Escocia debido a que su padre juzgó correcto que antes de que su única hija se volviera la sanadora que ellos no deseaban, conociera a fondo como funcionaban sus empresas para que se hiciera cargo de ellas en algún punto de su vida.

- Es extremadamente letárgico escuchar un informe completo acerca de estrategias de economía y posicionamiento mercantil ¿Sabes? – la rubia empezó a caminar hacia un escritorio en la parte de atrás del salón – Juro que papá a veces podría matarme de aburrición si quisiera ¿Cómo te fue a ti?

- En el fondo creo que mi familia me ve más en el ministerio como mamá que siendo medimaga, sin embargo es algo que ya no me interesa – tomó asiento detrás de la mesa de caoba y le dio un sorbo al café – Extrañaba ver tu cara mimada Nott

- Lo sé, yo también te extrañé Weasley …..

La blonda no pudo continuar ya que Harry Potter junto a Ronald Weasley, entraron con los demás alumnos detrás. Rose pudo divisar a Lorcan dirigirse hacia ellas y después de un breve saludo que resumió en dos besos en la frente a cada una, se sentó a su lado sin decir mucho. Ella no vió a Albus.

- ¿Los viste en la entrada? ¡Por Merlín! Malfoy es un adonis – expresó una castaña chica en frente de ella – Nunca imaginé que fuera así de alto, y esos brazos, podría curarlo las veces que fuera necesario solo para verlo sin camisa

- No te olvides de Potter, esta como para comérselo entero

Taylor y Rose se inclinaron hacia en frente con molestia, habían reconocido las voces de sus compañeras de curso, por lo que se miraron entre ellas.

- ¿Están hablando de Albus y tu primo?

- Por Dios, eso es asqueroso – respondió Taylor con cara de asco – Lo único que me pregunto es donde estarán esos idiotas, ya deberían haber entrado, es tarde y si esas arpías están hablando de ellos, es porque ya están en la academia.

Justamente en ese momento, Rose divisó a Albus entrar despreocupadamente por la puerta con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y acercarse a su padre que le dedicó una mirada de reprensión, la pelirroja negó con la cabeza, estaba dispuesta a dejarle de brindar cualquier tipo de atención cuando lo vio atrás de su primo.

Era alto, era rubio y tenía un perfecto cuerpo atlético que estaba enfundado en una camisa blanca ligera que dejaba ver unos brazos que estaban en perfectas condiciones, la espalda ancha caía en forma de V, lo que provocaba una sensación de nervios en su estomago, el cabello rubio antes engominado que Rose recordaba en Hogwarts, ahora caía libremente sobre su frente lo que lo hacía verse más atrayente. No pudo creer que ella pensará eso de Scorpius Malfoy, es decir, siempre se le había parecido relativamente atractivo en sus épocas de escuela, insufrible pero atractivo, no en balde casi todo el colegio babeaba por él y Albus, sin embargo, en esos momentos había algo en su presencia que la incomodaba a un grado capaz de reparar en él como estúpida adolescente.

Trago en seco cuando el rubio dirigió sus ojos hacia su dirección, por un momento pensó que él miraba fijamente a Taylor, pero con horror descubrió que no era así y que la mirada gris de sus ojos estaba enfocada directamente sobre ella , se maldijo al saber que pensaba que las chicas tenían razón, el tarado de Scorpius Malfoy había crecido para convertirse en una versión exacta de un Adonis. Maldito cabrón.

El contacto visual se rompió cuando su papá y Harry dieron un paso al frente para empezar el curso.

- Malfoy y Potter – dijo Harry revisando unas hojas que tenía en sus manos con firmeza – Vayan a sentarse en este mismo instante y que sea la última vez que llegan tarde

- De acuerdo Sr. Potter – contestó Albus caminando hacia un pupitre en frente que automáticamente compartió con Scorpius que en silencio lo siguió

- Buenos días – comenzó Harry poniéndose al frente del salón y de un gran pizarrón verde oscuro que estaba pegado a la pared – Me alegra expresarles que este es su ultimo año de estudio antes de convertirse en Aurores y Sanadores certificados por el Ministerio de Magia y Hechicería – se acercó al pizarrón y con un leve toque de varita hizo que un mapa apareciera en color blanco – Como ustedes saben, es primordial la increíble vinculación entre aurores y sanadores, cada uno de nosotros no trabaja sin el otro, la fuerza y astucia del auror no es nada sin la bondad e inteligencia del sanador, nos necesitamos mutuamente – Harry miró a su amigo pelirrojo – Ron …

- Este año, cada uno de ustedes empezará lo que nosotros llamamos "Practicas de campo" – Ron se levantó del escritorio donde estaba sentado para unirse a Harry en la explicación – Desde ahora, para los sanadores, que no están acostumbrados a esto, Harry y yo seremos sus profesores y jefes directos en cada una de las misiones que les indiquemos

Rose sonrió al escuchar a su padre hablar, nunca lo había visto en el trabajo, por lo que ver el grado de seguridad y profesionalidad con el que se expresaba la hizo hincharse de orgullo como cuando era pequeña. Ronald parecía en cambio del muchacho inseguro y torpe que su mamá siempre describía en sus años de juventud, un hombre fuerte y sabio que hablaba tras la experiencia y comprensión. Se imagino que Albus estaría en la misma posición que ella.

- La primera semana, los aurores entrenarán y ayudarán a los sanadores en cuestiones físicas y de defensa para acostumbrarlos un poco a nuestro mundo – señaló Harry haciendo aparecer una serie de hojas frente a su clase que contenía el programa y horarios que iban a llevar – De la misma forma, los sanadores harán lo mismo sobre su campo. Como mencione antes, es necesario trabajar en equipo y para esto requiere que cada lado este familiarizado con el oficio del otro – Lyssander que ojeaba el programa levantó la mano rápidamente - Digame Scammander

- Disculpe Sr. Potter ¿Por qué el programa esta repartido en actividades llamadas escuadrillas?

- Claro, déjenme decirles que desde ahora cada uno de ustedes formará parejas conformadas por un sanador y un auror, las escuadrillas es un grupo de 4, dos parejas que trabajarán en el entrenamiento juntos y en las misiones estarán en un perímetro cerca por pura protección– Harry observó a Ron que estaba calmado y sin hablar – Aún así, el curso será puramente evaluado por parejas, por lo que dependerán enteramente de su compañero este año. Ronald iniciará a dar los nombres de los equipos.

Ron asintió con la cabeza y tomó su varita para escribir los nombres en el pizarrón.

- Esto va a ser interesante – dijo Scorpius a lado de Albus, él moreno sonrió – Apuesto 10 galeones a que acabas con Weasley

- Lyssander Scammander y Marian MacLaggen – dijo Ron haciendo que los nombres comenzaran a escribirse – Thadeus Warren y Sofia Williamson …

Los nombres empezaron a caer automáticamente y el grupo empezó a dividirse para acercarse a sus nuevos compañeros, algunos con molestia y otros con entusiasmo, Rose que estaba a lado de Taylor, suponía que debido al juicio de su tío, ella acabaría a lado de Albus sin dudarlo.

- Taylor Marie Nott y Albus Severus Potter

Taylor abrió la boca con sorpresa, lo menos que quería es que la pusieran con Albus, nunca le había caído mal exactamente, es solo que juzgaba que era demasiado ególatra al igual que su primo, sin embargo Scorpius era familia, por lo que lo soportaba con el suficiente cariño como para obviar su comportamiento la mayoría de las veces.

- ¡Maldición! – alegó la rubia – No puedo creer que voy a ser pareja todo un maldito año del tarado de tu primo, sin ofender

Rose ignoró completamente el comentario hecho por su amiga, solo faltaban 4 personas restantes contándose a si misma y a otros dos además de Malfoy, observó desesperadamente a su tío Harry con nerviosismo, si ella no iba a estar con Albus, entonces no creía que posiblemente la pusieran con el slytherin….. ¿O sí?

- Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy y …. – Ron paró en seco para abrir sus ojos y dirigir su vista hacia su hija y consecutivamente a Harry con incredulidad - ¿Harry?

- El nombre es correcto Ronald – indicó Harry con aplomo – Dilo

- Scorpius Malfoy y … y …. Rose Weasley

Automáticamente Ron soltó la hoja y le urgió a Harry salir del salón. Harry lo siguió en silencio sabiendo la gran tormenta que se acercaba. Rose en cambio seguía paralizada en su asiento sin mediar palabra con nadie. Muerta, estaba técnicamente muerta, como era posible que fuera a pasar todo un año y casi todas las veinticuatro horas con ese rubio engendro mejor amigo de su primo. Insultó de nuevo a su padrino, era inconcebible

- Vaya – dijo Scorpius sentándose a su lado sin que ella se diera cuenta y valiéndole un respingo – Nunca imaginé que fuéramos a trabajar juntos al final, después de todo casi siempre huías de mi en Hogwarts

Rose ni siquiera le contestó, se giró a verlo para solo encontrar unos letales ojos grises que a ella le parecieron despedir diversión a costa de su desgracia, los labios finos le provocaron unas incontrolables ganas de morderlos y se odio a si misma por apenas reparar en él. Prácticamente no lo había visto en 3 años, ya que solo fue una vez después del colegio que lo alcanzó a divisar cerca de Albus aquella noche que salieron todos, pero el se marchó tan pronto ella llegó y fue la última ocasión que lo volvió a ver, se mordió el labio con fuerza, en esos momentos, el niño delgado de 19 años que recordaba no era ese monumento al hombre frente a sus ojos.

- Mierda …. – dijo Rose escondiendo su cara en los brazos sobre el escritorio

- Princesa Weasley diciendo palabrotas – el rubio dejó escapar una risa que le valió un bufido de la pelirroja - ¿Vaya que has cambiado desde Hogwarts? ¿No es así?

Iba a ser un año muy, muy largo.

* * *

**·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·**

**NA:/ Bueno, primer capítulo, espero les haya agradado. De verdad les agradecería si me dan sus comentarios **

**aún así sea para matarme. Muchas gracias. Con todo mi amor. **

**Kirlatan**

**·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·**


End file.
